


Day 10 -- The Time of No Reply

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus in the aftermath of that halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 -- The Time of No Reply

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/58225.html

"How could you do this to us?" Remus asked the wall, hands in furious fists. He refused to hit anything, but he could hear the joints in his fingers protesting the rough treatment.

"I didn't believe them, when they told me," he told the teapot, hands no pressed into the countertop. "One night, you were loaning Hagrid your bike so he could take poor Harry away, and then they were taking you away." His voice cracked on the boy's name but he didn't cry; he refused to cry, too. "You looked just as stricken as me, I thought at the time. I guess I was wrong. I never knew you could act so well." The teapot was silent.

"Why did you do it?" he interrogated the couch now. "What made you betray them to Him? What made you kill Peter, too? Were they not enough?" Remus laughed, the sound horribly bitter. "He was your best friend. You'd known and loved all three for ten years! And your godson..."

Faced with the bed next, Remus couldn't even speak for a moment. "Was I next?" he asked it finally, the sight of the still-mussed sheets enough to bring tears to his eyes, no matter what he'd refused to do. "Were you just saving me for last? Was it something I did that made you change sides?" he asked softly, voice broken and rough with unshed tears. "They all thought it was me. Who would have thought it was you? Was what we had ever real?"

Remus sank to the floor, a pillow that still smelled of…him, wrapped tight in his arms. "And you know what the worst part is?" Remus told it softly. "I'm waiting for the three of you, with Lily and Harry behind, to coming racing through that door, having pulled off your greatest Prank yet. You can't just be gone."

He looked up at the dying leaves outside the flat's window. "I still love you, you son of a bitch," he said matter-of-factly, addressing the whole flat now. "You killed three of my best friends, plus Merlin only knows how many other people, and yet I still love you. Why? How can I let you do this to me?" The flat was silent, and Remus gave in, allowing the tears to fall.


End file.
